This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The microscopy group previously constructed plasmids carrying CFP, YFP, Venus, and mCherry ORFs that express well in yeast. These plasmids allow fusion of fluorescent proteins to the C-terminus of any yeast protein by PCR-based integration. We altered a plasmid designed by Prein et al. so that YFP or CFP can be fused to the N-terminus of proteins by PCR-based integration. We also have over 1000 yeast strains containing tagged fluorescent proteins.